1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device of counting copy papers to be used for a copying apparatus, and more particularly to preset operation for successively reproducing of a plurality of copies corresponding to an original document.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional typical copying apparatus, the copy papers fed therein during in a copying step are counted. When the number of copy papers fed therein becomes equal to a preset number of copies, the feed of copy papers is terminated and thus, the desired number of copies are reproduced. Therefore, when paper jamming occurs on a copy paper transport path before the copying step is completed, the copying step is interrupted. On this occasion, a jammed paper and a transported paper have been already counted even though they are expelled out of the copying apparatus. Then, if the copying step is restarted in the above-mentioned state, the number of copies corresponding to the jammed paper which was expelled are deducted from the preset number of copies to be reproduced. Accordingly, when the paper jamming is released and the copying step is restarted, it is necessary to reset the number of copies in the prior art systems.